vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Helios (Silverio Trinity)
|-|Base= |-|Raging Sphere Savior= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher | Low 2-C Name: Helios Alpha, "Defender of the Light" Origin: Silverio Trinity Gender: Male Age: Several years old (Originated from within Ashley years prior to the main storyline) | Tens of thousands of years Classification: Artificial Planet, "Savior", Genesis, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. At least comparable to that of the other Artificial Planets), Expert sword fighter, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Empathic Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping, Light Manipulation and Matter Destruction via his Asterism (Manifests as waves of light that can destroy anyone and anything it touches on an atomic level), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and destroy souls), Power Nullification (Can “crush” an enemy’s power by coming into contact with them and destroying it with his own strength, having crushed Gilbert and Fafnir’s Asterisms simply by taking their abilities and destroying them as well and destroyed Kerberos Anti-Astral Particles despite the latter's ability to destroy other Asterisms and attacks), Conceptual Manipulation, Flight, Aura, Shockwave Generation, Durability Negation, Resistance to physical, temperature-based, biological, magical, mental, spatial, temporal, and conceptual attack. When using his Asterisms true power, he gains the followings abilities of: Reactive Evolution (Adapted to and overcame his death after Rain Persephone beheaded him), Nonexistence Manipulation (All of his attacks can attack and destroy even non-existence itself), Spatial Manipulation (His movements, when going at speeds faster than light, can destroy the space around him), Causality Manipulation (Can also destroy causality itself by striking at faster than light speeds), Can inflict spiritual and conceptual damage, Can manipulate Astral Particles | All of the previous abilities but to a much greater extent in addition to: Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely higher (Easily defeated Kerberos when his power was at its peak, a power that was comparable to, if not superior to, Zephyr Coleraine after he became an Artificial Planet for the first time). Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways | Universe level+ (Attains a state of existence superior to that of the three dimensional world, including aspects like its space-time and causality. At his peak, he can destroy the universe in its entirety by attacking at speeds faster than light itself. Created a small universe with Ashley Horizon that contains many galaxies inside it that is also superior in nature to the three dimensional world and all of its aspects). Speed: Speed of Light initially (Is able to move and attack at the speed of light. Can also create flashes of light that can go at said speeds). FTL with the True Form of his Asterism | Unknown. At least FTL, likely much higher (Much faster than before but to an unknown degree. Later fought Ashley in a plane of existence that was superior to the three dimensional world in all of its aspects including its entire space-time, distance, and causality). Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely higher | Universal+ (His strikes are capable of cleaving the whole world in two and cause destruction to all of its entirety, including its aspects like space-time and causality) Durability: At least Country level, likely higher. (Can easily withstand the force of his own blows. Superior to Kerberos). Regeneration and the ability to erase his death makes him very difficult to kill | Universe level+ (Can take many hits from Ashley). Stamina: Vastly superhuman or higher (His endurance is greater than the whole of mankind put together.) | Limitless (Fought non-stop against Ashley for tens of thousands of years in a plane of existence higher than that of the three dimensional world.) Range: Melee range physically, much higher with his Asterism | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Two shining golden blades Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metalnova: Raging Sphere Savior: Helios Asterism, representing the light and star of the savior. When activated, this causes a pillar of light to shoot up into the sky, which brings the star of Amaterasu down to the earth to bring them to Arcadia, the ideal place and world of Helios in his image to replace that of the current world. The power of this Asterism is similar to Christopher Valzelide’s, only more focused and powerful. Just as tens of thousands of grains of salt and sugar could pierce through the sea if they were all compressed into a single centimeter of space and propelled at the speed of light, Helios follows the same principle, gaining incredible offensive and defensive capabilities by moving and attacking at the speed of light. This is also used in the form of flashes of light that move at the same speeds and are able to atomize anything that comes into contact with said light. In addition, he can fly by generating flames from his wings on his back, becoming a fiery blade that soars through the sky at lightspeed. This ability's power output is tremendous, allowing Helios to fight and easily defeat the likes of Gilbert, Fafnir, and Kerberos at his peak (Helios' strength having exceeded the latter's dozens of times over) even while having recently manifested physically in the world from Ashley’s body. It also grants him many other properties, such as being able to “crush” his foes abilities by simply coming into contact with them and destroying them instantly, having destroyed Kerberos' Anti-Astral Particles as well as explosive and material attacks from Gilbert and Fafnir respectively. However, the true power of Helios's Asterism is the ability to recover and adapt from any injury, including ones that can bypass his defenses and kill him. After Rain managed to decapitate Helios, he “ignored” his death and the event of his death “cracked” like glass. This form of recovery is not that of healing nor regeneration, for it is an abnormal form of restoration. Through this, Helios can “destroy” the reality of his head being cut off, effectively erasing it and its causality from existence with nothing more than sheer mental courage and determination. Helios' power and speed increases even further while in this state, surpassing the speed of light itself to destroy everything around him. Space, causality, and the very laws of the universe themselves are all destroyed under the light and power of the savior, tearing apart the world to pieces and destroying everything in it. Key: In the Lower Dimension | In the Higher Dimension Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Trinity Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Causality Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Heat Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2